Stick to the rules
by kez-michelle
Summary: Trying to stay away from the big Viking becomes more and more difficult for Miss Stackhouse, trying to be a good friend means going against the basic rules she had set for herself. The main one being- stay away from Mr Eric Northman.
1. Friendship Sucks

**A/N: Just a little note to state that this is just a little bit of fun for me.  
>I'm a full time student with a part time job and if that doesn't keep me busy my little niece does. If there are mistakes forgive me but this is purely for a little fun- something to stop my brain from exploding from the numerous assignments I do. I haven't had chance to make the timeline clear as I favour the books to the TV series. So, I'm basically gonna say- this is my story. Sookie has broken up with Bill from the end of season 3, she swore to stay away from vampires when finding out Bill's ulterior motive and also Eric's slight assistance. Sookie never went to Fairy land, she got on with her life working at Merlotte's. Tara has only had a fling with Sam and a part from that has had no issues with vampires. There we go, hope that clears some things up. Hope you enjoy and thank you for the reviews so far! <strong>

"I really don't feel comfortable with this idea, Tara." I had used this line repeatedly for the past week and even I was becoming weary of it.

Tara slumped upon my kitchen table whilst I unpacked the rest of my groceries. I heard her take a breath before she began what would be round 3 of Tara VS Sookie and so far that one sentence had been my only line.

"Come on, Sookie." She whined and a brief smile passed my lips as I heard the slight stomp of her foot. "This is a big deal for me, when was the last time I went out on a date?"

I turned to face her with a hand on my hip and tilted head, "Tara, me and you both know you aren't one for dates. Your last session with Sam is evidence of that."

And with a quick, little smirk I went to my living room. Tara was fast on my heels and now stood before me as I dropped my work, exhausted body onto the sofa and looked up at her wide, brown eyes.

"Now come on girl, don't make me beg." She pouted and a small laugh escaped me before she continued. "He's already met me at Merlotte's- twice. But you know what y'all are like round here, all judging folks that aren't human. At least at Fangtasia we'll be the least of everyone's worries and eyes."

If possible her lower lip jutted out further and her eyes pleaded wider. I groaned and ran a hand through my tight pony tail before looking back at her.

"You already knew I would never let you go alone right?" Before I even finished my question her arms where wrapped around my tense shoulders.

"Oh Sook, I owe you big time for this!"

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered against her cheek before she pulled away to show me her lovely smile. I hadn't seen her smile like that in so long.

So, after one week of Tara's begging and pleading I had finally given in. There were many reasons for why I didn't want to go to Fangtasia but I had managed to concentrate my reasons into two main issues.

The first being that my visit, would neglect the rule I had created since my break-up with Mr Compton; to stay away from all vampires.

The other main reason- Mr Eric Northman.

Yes, I know the first rule flows into the second but Eric deserved to be a whole problem of his own and boy was he a big one; in all manners of the word.

Even now, as I sat upon the edge of my bed in my cream summer dress which ran to the middle of my tan thighs and twirling a lock of blonde hair that laid in waves upon my chest and past my breasts. I was having second thoughts about going.

The moment Tara stepped out of the bathroom in her striking leather pants and blood red alter top she caught the nervous look in my eye and had her hands in mine tugging me down the stairs persistently.

"Oh hell no, you are not backing out now." She called as she dragged me behind her, my feet finding it difficult to catch up in the tall heels I had selected and my fingers barley having enough time to lock my front door.

"What if I just drive you there and wait in the car?" I said quickly as we were suddenly approaching my poor yellow car.

I heard her groan of annoyance in reply and suddenly, my door was open; I was pushed inside and she was sitting next to me. Her hands gently upon mine and her eyes once again pleading.

"You said you would Sook, please do this for me." She whined whilst I tried to look everywhere but her.

I caved, mumbling to myself as I took the keys from my small white bag and stuck them into the ignition.

"Sook, you know how much I love you right?" I saw from the corner of my eyes she was still smiling erratically, I noted how much that suited her face compared to its normally moodiness.

I just nodded, trying my own approach of acting irritated. She obviously saw through it, or obviously didn't care as I entered the car park, reversed into the space closest to the exit and turned off the ignition.

"Now, I'm not gonna lie Tara. I'm gonna be inside your head all night." I turned to face her in my little car and stated each word with a stern stare.

Instead of yelling about her privacy or how unfair I was being she simply bobbed her head in agreement, a smile still upon her lovely face. I couldn't help but smile back; I truly had never seen her so excited- except when coming downstairs to my Gran's homemade breakfast. But that could possibly even make a vampire excited.

So, now we were walking through the crowd of idiotic fang haters and were just about to reach the smaller queue than usual, when an unmistakable firm voice called my name.

"Why, Miss Stackhouse. What a pleasant surprise." Pam held her grin of pleasure whilst she stalked towards us. Her hips swaying with a cat like edge in her all-in-one leather suit, her cleavage peeking out nicely behind her waves of blonde hair; she would have made a great cat woman- I mentally decided. Not sure what reaction that would cause out loud.

"Well, hi there Pam. Don't you look lovely tonight." I replied politely, flashing my normal nervous smile.

I caught her eyes rake over my own appearance at my comment, when her sight returned back to mine I couldn't help but feel a little vulnerable under her hungry gaze.

"_Sook, I don't like how she's looking at you."_

After hearing Tara's silent remark, I shook myself awake from nerves and began my pleasant tone once again.

"Pam, you remember Tara?" I asked, watching Pam's eyes flash over to Tara and then back to me, awaiting me to continue.

I swallowed; "Well, she's got a date tonight, here and the only reason I'm here too, is to make sure she's OK; you know- keeping an eye on her thoughts. So," I took a quick breath, knowing Pam would already be bored of my story and her eyes glared at me with 'cut to the chase, blondie'.

"Pam, I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell Eric I'm here."

Her eyebrows raised and her hand came to stand on her hip. "You're kidding right?" She arched her left brow as her voice rumbled through me. I nervously pressed my lips together and she took a small step towards me in those big leather boots.

"Sweetheart, he already knows you're here." She murmured, too close to my lips for my liking. "He actually sent me out here to make sure you made it inside safely." And with a small smirk from her scary but lovely pink lips, she titled her head in indication to follow.

There wasn't anything we could do now; I couldn't get to my car quicker than Pam, I had to stay with Tara, so with a low groan from me I followed and this time, I dragged Tara with me.


	2. Gin & Tonic

Fangtasia always held a particular scent for me, a mixture of desperation, hunger and lust. It wasn't the most delightful aspect. Seeing men and women alike clad in anything tight, black and barely opaque just set another tone of pity to the mixture.

I used to feel conscious about my contrasting clothing; I brushed down the white trim of my dress with that thought. However, now I felt almost obliged to appear in such a way. Kinda like I needed to brighten this place up a bit.

And all the while I was analysing those little things, I was looking for him. Noting the abandoned throne and becoming overly anxious that I couldn't place his whereabouts.

"Sookie?"

"Huh?" I barley looked at Tara before realising what I'd just been doing- thinking about him.

"Sorry, it just feels weird being here." Weird that I actually felt fine about it or maybe that's because tall, blonde and undeniable was still missing…

"I know Sook but I _really _appreciate it." She played that smile again, sliding a gin and tonic right against my interlinked hands- her eyebrows seemed to raise with each subtle movement.

I exhaled, allowing my unintentionally tense shoulders to drop and accepted the alcoholic bribe.

"Ladies."

For a second I was sure my heart stopped, it quickly resumed when I realised the emptiness I was feeling wasn't from _the _vamp but Tara's.

"James, Sookie. Sookie this is James." Tara briefly informed, although, her eyes never seemed to linger in my direction.

I frowned slightly at that, Tara had never been one to be so instantly smitten by a person- even if James was pleasant to look at. Before I realised I'd slipped into Tara's head which was consumed with thoughts about James, thoughts that seemed nice enough until he whispered something I didn't want to hear and graphic images came racing.

I cringed and Tara noticed, a deep blush instantly covering her cheeks. Being a third wheel could never be as embarrassing as I could make it.

"You two go and enjoy yourselves, I'm fine here." I chirped out before the silence became more uncomfortable, waving my hand at Tara as the images were still too clear in my mind to look at her.

"You sure, Sook?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure. Go ahead. I'll be right here." I managed to flash a grin that I hoped was convincing. She gave me a brief embrace, a wink I wasn't too sure about and then she was walking away into the darker area of Fangtasia.

When she was clearly out of view I downed my drink. My face instantly scrunched from the sharp tang of gin and I began to lightly shake my head as an attempt to rid of the vivid imagination Tara had. Nope, that didn't help.

"My, my I wouldn't have taken you for a big drinker, Miss Stackhouse."

Oh dear.

My heart felt heavy but my stomach felt very much weightless. To be honest, I wasn't sure what I was feeling- I felt warm but the hairs on my neck stood to intention and the urge to shiver was unreal.

This was the impression he had on everyone, right?

I cautiously un-scrunched my face and slowly, opened my eyes. I turned ever so slightly to my side and could have groaned at how good he looked.

His short, blonde hair slightly style with gel, his muscular arms showing pleasantly from his black, t-shirt and his cold, blue eyes which glanced to the very tips of my toes right back to the top of my head and then back to my unsettling gaze- leaving tingles of all sorts rushing for me.

"Mr Northman." I managed to say, titling my chin ever so slightly upwards. I saw his slight smirk at that.

"I wasn't expecting you here anytime soon." His voice was purposely low, he managed to make everything sound so dirty whilst his eyes searched mine. I quietly swallowed.

"I'm helping a friend out." I answered defiantly, placing more emphasis upon my posture. I would not let Eric Northman phase me, I was here to help Tara and that was it.

"Ah, Tara isn't it?" He glanced somewhere behind me, I assumed that he was indicating the whereabouts of Tara but I took that brief time to catch the barman's eyesight and order another gin and tonic. I mouthed the word double as Eric's eyes landed back on mine.

"For some reason, Pam believed you didn't want me to know of your presence tonight?" He watched me so carefully, his eyes boring into me; begging me to break.

I took an uncertain breath. He smirked.

No, Eric Northman would not pressure me tonight.

Instead of replying, I picked up the drink now placed beside me. I stirred it so gently with the bendy straw, raised it to my lips and took the smallest of sips. Then, I simply placed it back down and finally looked Eric back in those eyes again; eyes that seemed to have become a storm of hunger… I wasn't sure how I'd managed that but I was proud for throwing Eric off his game.

"Maybe that's true," I replied, noting it took him a moment to remember what I was actually replying to. "Yet, here we are now," I continued and began stirring my drink once more, watching the ice cubes swirl and clink.

"Sookie," he suddenly murmured.

Oh, here we go. He'd moved forward ever so slightly now, trying to search my face, my eyes.

I sighed and looked up to see the pain upon his face- it made me falter. I felt like reaching out and holding him. But I didn't.

"I know I've wronged you." He continued in a low voice, his hand upon the bar a few inches away from mine. "But you cannot keep me from your life."

I frowned.

"Who says I can't?" I replied sharply, furrowing my brows at his remark.

"Who says I can't just forget these past few months and get back to my normal, everyday life without vampires trying to eat me or use me or own me?" I hadn't realised the harsh tone of my voice until I saw Eric had moved back slightly.

Good, he'd asked for it.

His eyes searched the ground for a moment and then they were back with full force.

"You. You know you can't." He replied, blatantly. There was no doubt, just complete confidence now etched upon his face. A complete contrast to my furrowed brows.

I opened my mouth to retort but nothing came out. I scrunched my eyes shut and tried to think but everything was so loud in here, not just the music but the people. My mental wall had cracked with his words, knowing I should deny them but not knowing how.

I became infuriated with myself, I opened my mouth to speak again but with no result. I winced as a flood of muddled thoughts rushed into my head; they were coming in quicker and heavier…

Suddenly, my face felt cold yet warm. I took a slow breath before finally opening my eyes. I didn't get chance to glance around my change of surroundings because Eric was right there. He was kneeling, his hands gently shaping my face and his eyesight level with mine.

I'd never seen him look so concerned.

It was entrancing, the way his whole face softened. The blue of his eyes become warm as I felt the gentle caress of his thumb upon my jaw. It quickly dawned upon me, that I was enjoying this too much.

I placed my hands upon his, trying to ignore the way his eyes lit up at that, before I carefully pushed them away.

"Thank you." I smiled lightly; he barely smirked in reply but stayed crouched before me.

"You feel comforted by me." He suddenly stated.

"Yes, but I've had your blood." I responded quickly, seeing his smirk arise once more.

"You like it when I touch you." He continued casually, his eyes sending out a completely different message.

I cocked my head to the side, "Shouldn't these be questions not statements?"

"Not when I already know the answer." He smirked and slowly, he began to trace the skin of my ankle with his fingertips.

I should have objected but I became powerless under his smouldering gaze. Was this what being glamoured felt like?

When he saw I didn't yet oppose his touch, he began to move so gently across my calf… grazing over my knee...

Not once did his gaze leave mine and I wanted to scream about how unfair it was to be this helpless; yet, enjoy it immensely. As his fingers began to reach the edge of my dress he placed his hand flat upon my skin, I was burning from his touch.

Slowly, he slid his hand underneath the material and my eyelids became heavy. His fingers traced soothing patterns upon my thigh and subtly began to edge towards the inside.

"Eric." I bit out, simultaneously my hand clamped down on top of his.

Of course, I didn't have the strength to stop him but he did. However, his hand stayed firmly in place under my dress and continued to burn its way through my skin, begging me to succumb.

"I was comforting you." He replied innocently, I couldn't help the small laugh which escaped me.

"Eric," I settled my gaze with his, I wanted to be taken seriously even if he hand was still attempting to inch ever so slightly forward. "I made rules which I intend to stick to, the main one being to stay away from you."

He looked away for a moment and laughed, "And yet, here we are now." He murmured, his fingers moved ever so slightly.

I jolted up. Now stood inches before Eric whilst he towered over me, he was so close my chin almost grazed his chest as I stared up at him. His gaze was predatory, a soft growl rumbling from throat and now I wasn't sure I'd ever get out of here.

I swallowed, "I shouldn't have come here, Eric. This is my fault and I think I need to leave. Now."

The wicked gleam in his eyes indicated that he hadn't been listening.


End file.
